Snowing in Skyrim
by Gothalla123
Summary: When a young Falmer girl awakens after years of slumber will she be able to adapt to this new world? Sorry about the bad description, please read and review. I do not own Skyrim only my OC. DovahkiinXGelebor DovahkiinXCicero


"Hmmn?" I twitched my eyes open, taking in my surrounding, where am I?

All I remember was the flood, then nothing...

I sat up, looking around my home "Hello? Mum? are you there?" I shakily got to my feet before collapsing into a heap on the floor. It was wet down here. After a minute of trying to get back to my feet I decided to just crawl into bed again and cover up. "What's going on..." I whispered, starting to become frightened at the dead silence, usually there would be at least some sound down here. I glanced over at the stand beside me, where a candle shone brightly, beside it was a plaque and a piece of paper. I lifted them both up and set them in my lap.

Deciding to read the plaque first,

"My Child the floods have overtaken our home while you slept, your Father and I sealed you inside a ice rune, to protect you...My dear I don't know if your still alive or how long you will be frozen but know this, we love you.

With all our heart's,

Mother and Father"

I sat there speechless, my parents they sealed me away to protect me... from a flood?

I bolted up out of bed, a newly found strength over taking me. The paper fluttered to the floor, grabbing my attention as the ink began to blur in the water. I hastily picked it up, sitting back down to read the contents of the page.

"You have finally awoken, my name is not important, but your lucky to be alive the Falmer were about ready to kill you when I stumbled upon you in these ruins. I left you some clothes and supplies and wish for the best."

I looked up, peering around the room, my eyes landed on a table, there were a few different items on it "Why would the Falmer kill me? Am I not one of their kind..." after a heavy sigh I stood back up, now wrapping the blanket around me as I walked towards the table. The clothes were different from what I would usually wear, There were no skirts. It seemed like men's wear. "i never really liked dresses anyways" I mumbled picking them up and slipping the small-clothes on, it took me a while but I managed to get the outfit on and buckled, it seemed like armor to me but it was made of thick furs and leather pants that seemed to leak warmth. "I wonder how long ago this person left these for me..." As I opened the pack I noticed a bit of fresh food and two weapons, they were Daggers but they weren't what I was used to seeing. They were ebony colored with glowing red parts.

I sighed "How long have I been gone from the world... " I muttered to myself looking up at the stone ceiling before gathering my new belongings "I wonder if it's still here..."

Searching in my bed I found what I was looking for, it was a crown, something that may have had little meaning to others but still meant a lot to me. It was gold, a thin amount of silver lined three crystal blue diamonds, my Mother and Father had given it to me on my Seventeenth year. "How old am I now... when I was frozen I was only Eighteen years... but..." I glanced at the crown again before placing it on my head, warmth spread throughout my body as I thought back, with a smile I placed the crown in the bag and slid on the boots that were next to the table.

I was ready to go, but should I leave?

I managed to climb through the rubble and to the exit of the only home I had ever known, struggling to open the door I held my hand out at the ready, prepared to grab the handle when I heard a peculiar noise.

"huh?" as I turned around I saw an eye full of a demented looking creature. 'What- what is this thing!' The creature had pointed ears, from the look of it it had no eyes and it's face reminded me of a bat. Gasping I quickly pulled open the door, the thing was running towards me with a blade in its long hand, hissing at me. I slammed the door shut, listening to the sound of blade against the metal.

I felt like crying, what was going on here?

"What- what is that thing?" I said, backing away from the now silent door. As I racked my brain for answers I turned around and just began walking.

I must have walked into a battle, though I really did not know where I was at the moment and soon I was tied up in a cart heading towards who knows where.

"So... what kind of elf are you?" I snapped my head up, looking to the man across from me, not the blonde but the other one. "Uh... um I'm Falmer..." He snapped his head up, looking at me with a sneer "Yeah, sure you are... don't you know that, that race died out hundreds of years ago." "Wh-what... This cannot be happening..." "Yeah and they turned into ugly freaks too." "Shut up!" The man driving the cart yelled back at us. I felt like crying, what had happened... my Parents my brother they were all dead... my kind... I'm the last of the Falmer.

I don't know what happened after that because I passed out. But when I awoke we were heading into a village. "Finally awake I see..." The man across from me mumbled, looking at me with kindness in his eyes, I nodded "Yes..." "What's your name?" "Rosa" "It was nice to have met you Rosa, my name is Ralof" "It's nice to have met you too..." He gave me a kind smile before standing and walking off the cart and into a line, I followed, standing beside the man I had just met. 'I have awakened just to be killed... maybe my parents should have just let me drown...' I thought morbidly, watching as the man in front of me ran and was shot down by soldiers. "And who are you?" A soldier asked at the front, I walked forward shakily, the Guard Captain watching me from beside him. "uh... I'm Rosa of the Falmer..." I said innocently, the man gave me a wide-eyed expression and then looked over at the captain "What should we do Captain... she's not on the list..."

"She goes to the block like all the others." "I'm sorry... I'll make sure your remains are brought to your home..." I nodded, my body numb as I deftly followed the Guard Captain to the block. One man had died, and now it was my turn, fate was cruel to me on this day.

A thud caused me to flinch, though I don't know how I could have, shouldn't I be dead?

No I wasn't I could move, when I opened my eyes however there was something I had not seen in a long time, a dragon. My heart felt right again, there were dragons here like there was when I was little, it was normal again. But it really wasn't. The dragon looked at me before flying off and I felt like this was were I was supposed to be, like this was fate's truth behind everything. I may have been afraid to die by the hands of a Atmoran or as they were now called Nord. But a dragon, I felt like it could never do me harm, that if it did I would be alright.

While I was in thought I was dragged into a building by Ralof. "Huh?" "are you okay?" I nodded looking at the Nord who had been beside me during the ride in the cart. Ralof and him and shared a few words before turning to me. "Are you really a Falmer?" I nodded, looking the man in the eyes "Yes I am."


End file.
